Entre la Magia y los Dragones
by Zian Shiory
Summary: Kurai-chan trae esta vez a Karin y una historia de Dragones en Cefiro claro que no cualquier clase de Dragones y no pienso adelantar solo que es un M/C que es mi pareja favorita


UNA HISTORIA DE MAGIA Y DRAGONES  
Capitulo 1. - De vuelta a Céfiro  
  
El mundo de Céfiro un mundo de magia con una belleza que cautivaba a cualquiera, así era como lo recordaban Lucy Marina y Anais.  
  
Un día las tres se reunieron en la torre de Tokio pensando en que habría pasado con Céfiro ya había pasado un año desde que derrotaron a Deboneir y habían vuelto a su mundo, Marina llega ese día con ellas su rostro mostraba tristeza cuando Lucy lo noto y le pregunto que le sucedía ella les dijo que iría con sus padres de viaje y se ausentaría por unos meses Marina abrazo a Lucy y a Anais no quería separarse de ellas eran las únicas personas que la entendían con quienes platicaba de Céfiro y sus aventuras sin ellas sentía que todo hubiera sido un sueño, Lucy la animo dentro de poco se volverían a ver no debía preocuparse, ella las volvió a abrazar y se fue prometiendo que volvería, sus amigas la vieron retirarse no querían llorar para que no supiera Marina El dolor que les provocaba su partida, cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron y ya no volvieron a verla.  
  
  
Pasaron 2 años, en la torre de Tokio se encontraba Anais y Lucy esperando a Marina sabían que ella volvería y se verían en ese lugar pero nunca llegaba ese día una luz las rodeo y desaparecieron para encontrarse en Céfiro solo ellas estaban en el salón del trono se sorprendieron creían que era volverían las tres juntas y voltearon tal vez verían a Marina no habían recibido noticias de ella o de sus padres no tenían una idea de donde podría estar, de pronto una voz conocida se hizo presente.  
-Bienvenidas jovencitas del mundo místico. - les dijo una voz que conocían levantaron la vista y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostros - Madoushi Clef !!- decía Lucy mientras se levantaba, Clef buscaba a la tercera guerrera con la mirada y al no encontrarla - que sucedió con Marina- Lucy bajo la mirada y Anais decidió responder - No la hemos visto desde hace 2 años no sabemos dónde este, un día nos despedimos ella debía irse de viaje y no hemos tenido noticias de ella, en ese momento al salón entraban Paris y Latís (los cuales seguían igualitos que la ultima vez) los dos se dirigieron a Lucy y Anais ( que lindo!! ˆvˆ) y se pusieron a platicar de cómo iba Céfiro pero la falta de Marina se notaba y más en cierto mago que no había hablado.  
  
  
Pasando a otro lugar entre Céfiro y la Tierra se encuentra (Kurai: la luna... Karin: No te metas en donde no te llaman kurai. K: Ups...ja) un pequeño planeta en una loma se encontraba una niña de unos 9 años (aunque quien sabe) que miraba una esfera azul que estaba en su mano cuando llega una joven - que es lo que haces Midori? Sabes muy bien que si Aoi te viera se enojaría ya que no estas entrando- la niña voltea y la mira y con lagrimas en los ojos se acerca y le dice - pero ella se fue a ese lugar en lugar de estar conmigo!! - la joven la mira sin entender la niña estaba vestida con un pantalón estilo Presea en la segunda temporada y una blusa color verde y un chaleco largo blanco decorado con adornos dorados, ella se levanto y dando le la espalda a la joven comenzó a ver los verdes paisajes y flores de diferentes clases que había en el lugar a lo lejos se veían las montañas y unas cabañas, la joven se acerco y le dijo - esa fue su decisión sabes que ella no quería dejarte pero así tuvo que ser- - Eso no es cierto todo fue por culpa de él!!!- la joven se arrepintió de sus palabras ella bestia de largo vestido blanco y tenia una gema en su frente color azul y brazaletes dorados y un collar de oro con una gema azul su pelo largo y semi ondulado rubio se movía con el aire - que piensas hacer?- la niña volteo su pelo era corto pero la parte de enfrente era larga le llegaba a la cintura y los demás por encima de las orejas que eran de elfo ( o sea largas) - iré a verla no he recibido noticias de ella y si le sucedió algo no voy a perdonarlo, quedo entendido Mir- la joven llamada Mir la observo durante un rato y luego asintió con una reverencia y se retiro dejando a Midori sola ella volteo he iba a dar un paso decidido cuando...CRASH se resbala con la capa que había dejado tirada.- Huy, cuando todo parecía perfecto, ella siempre me decía que recogiera mis cosas je que irónico- en voz se notaba mucha melancolía.  
  
  
Volviendo con Lucy y Anais ya había pasado una semana pero el lugar les recordaba mucho a su amiga y no podían evitar extrañarla.  
  
  
En la tierra (Kurai: ya!!!, Me canse solo me traes de aquí para allá ya decídete!!!Karin: déjame terminar....) en un templo escondido en las profundidades del océano el silencio y la oscuridad reinaban unas débiles antorchas marcaban el camino por los corredores alguien con una capa larga y negra caminaba por ahí hasta dirigirse al centro del templo en el cual un gran dragón de piedra mostraba su majestuosa figura y en una urna a sus pies una figura se distinguía era humana, el desconocido se acerca y ve la urna -Muy pronto todo comenzara mu joven Dragón-.  
  
  
Karin: Hey!, Que le parece, sé que me salió un poco corto pero el segundo capitulo será mas largo, claro que sin ciertas interrupciones por parte de mi querida compañera de trabajo todo seria perfecto.   
Kurai: Ejemm...te refieres a mi karin-chan   
Karin: Sip   
Kurai: .....OK, esperamos que le haya gustado y espero review dándome consejos y si no pues cualquier cosa menos virus que ya tengo una cerca.  
Karin: ¡QUE HAS DICHO!!!  
Kurai: Bye no vemos en la siguiente.  
  
  



End file.
